


ヘタリア Hetalia  Soul Mark Series

by onehetaliaotaku



Series: Hetalia Soulmark series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Human/Country, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehetaliaotaku/pseuds/onehetaliaotaku
Summary: Fate. It is something always of a higher power then what we can understand. Life and Death are also among those things. A secret war that has gone on since the beginning of time gets it's tide turned for the Hetalians as the personification of love helps them find their human soul mates. Human x Nation stories. Life always seems to find a way.  (MANY OC x Cannon relationships) (Cannon Divergence)** First Ever Hetalia Story~ Sorry if the summary isn't good, the story is better! I promise!**





	ヘタリア Hetalia  Soul Mark Series

Prologue 

Long before the world came to be there was a dark land that was home to a species called “The Eternals”. The eternals are a group of personifications that live on forever, they have no beginning nor do they have an end. They are the ones that created everything that we know in the universe and any other known universe. 

But you see, this story will be focusing on two specific families of eternals. The creator or our beautiful world that we know and love, the father of light, Elrien and the creator of the shadow world, mother of darkness, Morana. 

Elrien is the personification of life and he used his magic to piece together this world, but as the ancient galaxy and the other eternals awed at this creation, they began to forget the dark world existed. They began to lose sight of death and how dangerous it could be. 

Morana grew increasingly jealous and disturbed that her people no longer feared nor took her power seriously, with this she took out her anger and despair on the person who caused it, Elrien. To spite her opposite and bring back balance to the universe, Morana planned an attack on this new creation of Elrien’s. To attack and destroy the beauty of Life’s creation, death created four dark personifications hell bent on bringing their mother glory and “returning her rightful balance” to the universe. 

These four personifications were called “Famine”, a plight upon man where food would run short and those who need it would die of hunger and join the shadow world. “War”, a plight in which violence is used to destroy and kill those who participated. “Plague”, a plight that caused one to lay and die of destruction to bodily function and loss of the body. Then finally the worst of them all being “Hate”. “Hate” was the plight that would drive humanity forward into War’s embrace with violence, Famine’s embrace with destroying the land or making food supply impossible to grow, and Plague’s embrace by helping disease spread like wild fire. 

Elrien was shocked and deeply upset by these actions taken against him and so he used some of his life-giving magic to create four of his own personifications that would fight for the light and preserve his world. These four were called “Plenty”, a safe keep for humanity that would help recreate lost crops and help humanity discover new land to rebuild. “Peace”, a safe keep that would try and bring the calmness and reason back to humanity, made to show humanity another way of living without violence. “Medicine”, a safe keep created to help humanity find cures for the diseases always left behind by plague in hopes that they could stop the sicknesses of the world from spreading. Finally, his favorite daughter he created was a safe keep named “Love”. “Love” became the strongest of all and was made to battle hate in every way.  
As centuries passed by, Life and death were in a constant war with each other. Balance could no longer handle this and thus they forced the two eternals to make a deal.  
Death would be allowed to have a race of humanity called “Mortal man”, they consist of those like you and I and they are the ones who give this world life. In return, life would be granted a race a bit higher than humanity called “Mythos”, a race of mystical creatures whom roamed the earth immortally. 

There was one race that these two could not agree on. They were called “Hetalians” or some call them “Countrians”. Due to the inability to agree, balance placed this race in the hands of her own sister, fate. The Hetalians are unlike any other race on earth, they were here way before you and I and most likely they will be here long after we are gone. This race is a race of human beings that personify each other countries that humanity has created to inhabit Elrien’s land mass. 

It is said that only few people in the world of “Mortal man” know that this higher race exists. This race exists after all, to protect and love humanity. Charles Darwin was the first scientist to ever discover anything scientific about them and their existence. Since then his theory has been explored by governments, but kept secret from the common man lest he cause a panic or calamity. The files to Darwin’s research were hidden away so that no one would know the truth. 

This doesn’t stop us from telling stories about the Hetalians though. We have legends of Romulus, the great roman empire, who built his world in what seemed like a day. We have the sad tale of Italy and The Holy Roman Empire. We even have legends of the nation’s own heroes like the Great Joan of Arc.  
Sadly, to this day, it is unknown whether or not the Hetalians exist. One day humanity may find out, but even if we don’t we will always have the stories of the brave Countrians who protect us. These stories help keep them alive as we pass on their memory to the next generations. If you one day become luck enough to meet a Hetalian, you must remember the golden rule. 

“You must never reveal their identity to anyone if you wish to always keep them safe” 

As for the war between Elrien and Morana, it still continues to this day. Luckily humanity and the Hetalians who live on this earth have not known a higher threat then the war going on between the personifications of dark and light. The lesson to be learned to always be weary of the world of shadows. The dark personifications still stalk the earth so that their mother can regain her glory. Remember to love, have peace in your heart, give to those who are not gifted by plenty, and be kind to those who are ill because of plague. Then and only then can we protect our world from the shadow world.


End file.
